Ok, I'm Lose
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Xiuhan/Lumin Couple. Ini cerita mereka si murid populer Pangeran sekolah Luhan Dan Xiumin si murid culun yang pintar.


**OK, I'M LOSE**

 **Xiuhan/Lumin Couple**

'

Ini cerita mereka si murid populer

Pangeran sekolah Luhan Dan Xiumin si murid culun yang pintar.

'

'

 **Luhan** **POV**

'

'

'

Haayyy… namaku Luhan dan ini kisahku dengan seseorang yang berhasil mengambil hatiku Xiumin.

'

'

'

'

2 bulan sebelum acara kelulusan sekolah , semua sibuk mencari pasangan untuk pesta midnight yang akan diadakan pada malam kelulusan. Seharusnya mereka fokus pada ujian masuk universitas yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi tapi entah kenapa semua itu tertutupi dengan kabar pesta midnight.

'

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berhadapan dengan seorang murid yang memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya sekaligus pasangannya pada pesta midnight. Ya ampun kalian tau ini sudah pernyataan ke 15 pada hari ini, aku heran kenapa mereka tidak menyerah padahal dari 1 minggu yang lalu aku sudah menolak, tapi tak ada yang berubah puluhan orang tetap mengajakku untuk ke pesta itu. Sampai saat ini hampir sebagian besar murid sudah mengajakku untuk ke pesta itu dan itu berhasil membuatku frustasi harus menolak mereka dengan cara apa agar mereka berhenti untuk mengajakku yang kupastikan tak akan ku sanggupi.

'

"Luhan shii,,,,, aaa aku sudah lama menyukaimu , apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku ?" dia menunduk.

'

"Hahhhh…..." aku menghela nafas berat, alasan apa yang harus kupakai kali ini untuk menolaknya , saat aku sedang berpikir keras aku melihat dari jauh Xiumin murid kutu buku yang cukup populer karena kepintarannya berjalan kearah kami, karena memang ini adalah koridor yang menghubungkan antara perpustakaan dengan gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terpikir olehku

'

Saat Xiumin berjalan melewatiku aku segera menarik tangannya, dia sedikit tersentak

'

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia adalah orangnya" aku memasang senyum termanis yang kumiliki dan memeluk pinggangnya posesif, dia membulatkan matanya sangat imut dan kau tau pinggangnya sangat ramping dan sangat pas saat ku peluk.

'

Anak tadi langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatku dan kekasih dadakanku ini.

'

"Hahh,,, mianhae aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih". Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Saat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kami.

Xiumin langsung memandangku dengan muka merah menahan emosi.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan tuan Lu"

'

"Tidak ada, " aku menjawabnya dengan santai.

'

"Kau orang paling menyebalkan dan satu lagi aku bukan kekasihmu berteman saja denganmu aku ragu untuk mau," Xiumin pergi dari hadapan Luhan dengan hentakan kaki.

'

'

'

"Ya… ampun kau manis saat marah Xiumin-shii, " Luhan berteriak cukup keras.

Baru beberapa langkah Xiumin mendengar teriakan Luhan dia berbalik kembali ketempat Luhan.

'

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu ?" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

'

Xiumin membalasnya dengan senyum manis " Iya aku ingin memberikanmu ini" dengan senyum terbaiknya Xiumin mendekati Luhan dan tepat 30 senti di depan Luhan Xiumin berhenti kan mengambil ancang-angcang.

'

" Auuuuuu… ya ampun kakiku… , kakiku…" Luhan terlonjak kecil memegang kakinya yang baru menjadi korban Xiumin.

'

"Itu peringan pertama, jangan mengganggu ku lagi kalau masih sayang pada kakimu itu" Xiumin berlalu dengan senyuman puas.

'

'

'

 **SKIP TIME**

'

 **Normal POV**

'

'

Setelah kejadian itu gosip tentang Xiumin yang menjadi kekasih Luhan menjadi trending topik disekolah, bagaimana tidak seorang pangeran sekolah memiliki pacar seorang kutu buku yang culun.

'

'Mati saja kau Luhan, ' Xiumin terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang ampuh untuk membunuh Luhan dengan segera.

Kalian tau kenapa ?

'

Yah kalin benar Luhan memang baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat muka Xiumin merah padam menahan amarah.

'

Dan yang pasti Xiumin kehilangan ketenangan masa SMA yang selalu di idamkannya di detik-detik terakhir sebelum lulus dan itu semua karena ulah LUHAN.

'

'

'

'

 **Xiumin** **POV**

'

'

'

'

'Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya ' Xiumin membatin.

Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, baiklah akan ku ceritakan

'

Sejak kejadian di koridor itu gosip tentangku dan Luhan yang pacaran sudah mulai beredar tetapi masih dibawah batas yang bisa ku abaikan.

'

Tapi tadi siang dia membuat gosip itu tidak bisa kusangkal lagi karena dengan lantang dan jelas dia mengatakan pada semua yang ada dikantin sekolah bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya dan kalian tahu dia melakukan itu sambil memeluk pinggangku.

'

Ohhh ya ampun… kalau aku bisa memilih aku lebih memilih dikurung digudang selama seminggu daripada harus melewati beberapa menit dikantin waktu itu dengannya.

'

Jangan ingatkan aku bagaimana reaksi kantin saat dia tiba-tiba dia mencium pipiku sebagai pembuktian kalau aku adalah kekasihnya.

'

Ada baiknya kalau ada seseorang yang sukarela menguburku hidup-hidup, setidaknya aku tidak akan muncul ke sekolah ini lagi esok hari dan tak akan melihat tatapan membunuh seluruh penghuni sekolah padaku. Aku sudah terbayang hari-hari sekolahku yang damai tak akan pernah kutemukan lagi karena gosip tak penting dari tuan Lu itu.

'

Dari kejadian di koridor waktu itu, dia memang sering menghampiriku di kelas, kantin bahkan perpustakaan hanya untuk memintaku menjadi kekasih pura-puranya, setidaknya itu yang aku tangkap. Tapi kau selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, dan puncaknya kejadian dikantin itu.

'

Aku benar-benar kesal padanya karena ulahnya aku kehilangan ketenangan yang yang kudapat selama di SMA setidaknya hampir, karena sekarang gerakan kecilkupun jadi pembicaraan semua siswa.

'

Dan itu menyebalkan

'

Sekaligus merepotkan

'

'

'

'

'

 **Normal POV**

'

'

'

"Xiuxiu,,, kumohon kali ini saja…" Luhan memasang mata memelas dengan tangan yang di tangkup di depan wajah pertanda kalau dia sedang memohon.

Xiumin tersenyum manis plus miris, melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti ini.

'

'

'

'

"Luhan berhentilah merengek, bagaimana kau minintaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puramu sedang aku ini tunanganmu, ….." Xiumin menghembuskan nafas berat melihat Luhan masih bertahan dengan wajah memohonnya.

'

"Xiuminie permainan ini menjadi tidak asyik lagi, kau berjanji akan mengikuti permainananku ini kan? Tapi sepertinya kau menyerah di detik terakhir, jadi apa sekarang kau mengaku kalah ?"

'

'

'

"Hahh…. Baiklah kau menang" Xiumin hanya bisa kembali membuang nafas berat untuk sekian kalinya menghadapi tunangannya yang sangat menyebalkan dan sayangnya sangat dia cintai ini.

'

"Yesssss…. Harusnya kau langsung mengaku kalah padaku Baozi dari satu minggu yang lalu, jadi tidak perlu mengorbankan masa SMAmu yang tenang ini" Luhan langsung membawa Xiumin dalam pelukannya dan menciumi pipi kiri dan kanan Xiumin bergantian untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya. "hmm… karena aku yang menang jadi pernikanhan kita akan diadakan satu hari setelah pesta kelulusan, dan tak ada kata protes baby"

'

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luhan langsung membawa Xiumin dalam ciuman dalam yang memabukkan untuk melampiaskan kemenangannya.

'

"Hmmmm… Luh….han….nie…" Xiumin menepuk dada Luhan tanda kalau dia sudah kehabisan stok udara di paru-parunya, dan Luhan dengan tidak rela melepaskan pagutannya.

'

"Baiklah kali ini cukup sampai disini karena aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu malam pertama kita, bagaimana kalau kita berbulan madu di Paris… atau Inggris… atau Spanyol…..

'

'

'

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang merencanakan bulan madu mereka, karena mendengarkan mereka hanya akan membuat kita iri

'

'

'

Apa kalian sudah mengerti tetang apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Lu ini. Kuharap kalian mengerti karena sebenarnya inti dari cerita ini hanya tentang taruhan antara Luhan dan Xiumin tentang kapan pesta pernikahan mereka akan di adakan.

'

'

Luhan bersikeras setelah mereka Lulus SMA

'

Dan Xiumin maunya setelah mereka Lulus Kuliah

'

Tapi akhirnya tetap saja Luhan yang memenangkan permainan ini

'

'

Sekarang sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk kalian mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan sebelum dia lupa atau tak ingat dirinya karena terlalu senang kurang dari dua bulan lagi tunangannya yang manis akan menjadi istrinya.

'

'

'

'

'

 **-END-**

'

'

'

Ini sebenarnya Fic lama yang terbengkalai

Pas buka Laptop entah kenapa otak langsung konek buat lanjut ni fic, tapi maaf kalau akhirnya rada ancur

Review ^^


End file.
